mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kahoko Hino
is the protagonist of the manga Kiniro no Corda, also known in America as La Corda d'Oro. She is a "normal" 17 year old girl who attends the prestigious Seisou Academy. She is a second-year in the General Education department of Seisou Academy, although the school also has a Music department. Each year, the school holds a music contest. Although all students can attend the contest, only people from the music department actually get in the competition. Although Hino has no music skill, she does have the ability to see a small fairy named Lili. This fairy is a Fata, whose duty it is to pusue happiness for all beings through music. People who can see Lili are compatible to Fatas. Therefore, Hino is on the same wavelength as Lili and according to Lili, should have some musical talents. This makes Lili enter Hino into the music competition. Statistics *'First Name:' Kahoko *'Last Name:' Hino *'Age:' 17 *'Birthday:' February 27 *'Height:' 162 cm (5 feet, 3 inches) *'Instrument:' Violin *'Current Family:' Mother, 1 older sister, 1 older brother *'School Year:' 2nd Year, Regular Department, Class 2 (2-2) *'First Appearance:' episode 1 (anime), chapter 1 (manga) Personality Hino is an overall considerate girl. She also has a strong sense of justice. This is shown when she defends Shoko Fuyuumi, a fellow music competitor, from three other girls who were abusing Shoko. The three girls were saying that Shouko didn't play well, but Hino stood up for her. It also appears that Hino does not concern herself with romantic thoughts. There were a few incidences where her friends often asked her which of the boys participating in the contest did she like. Only at those times did she ever show any reaction. Because of this she is rather oblivious to the other boys' feelings. Relationships Lili: Lili is the one who bestowed the magic violin to Hino, who in turn constantly relied on his help and advice early on in the music contest. At first she disliked the fact that she was the only one who could see him, though their bond deepens as Hino comes to appreciate everything he's done for her. Len Tsukimori: Tsukimori, like Hino, is a second year student, though he studies in the music department. He is a child prodigy because of his skills playing the violin. Though their first encounter was not quite friendly, as the series progresses he is shown to have feelings for her. Hino finds him to be quiet and stoic. Ryōtarō Tsuchiura: Hino met Tsuchiura when she was sent to deliver materials for the music department of the school. Tsuchiura bumped into her and she almost fell down a set of staircases until he caught her. Ever since then Tsuchiura has always helped her and they have become good friends, though as the series progresses his feelings for her deepen. Kazuki Hihara: Hihara is perhaps the most comforting person to Hino. Though he has feelings for her, Hino's oblivious personality prevents her from realizing it. She therefor continues to treat him like she would any other friend. Azuma Yunoki: Hino's first impression of Yunoki was that of a kind person. However, he later begins to reveal a "darker" side of himself to her. This darker side of himself enjoys teasing Hino, by doing things such as calling her by her first name (which, in Japan, shows intimacy). It is also hinted at that he's beginning to have feelings for Hino, though he refuses to admit it. Keiichi Shimizu: Keiichi is a 1st year in the music department. Hino met Keiichi when he was sleeping on the ground. Hino taught Keiichi to use his heart for his sheet music. He enjoys listening to Hino play the violin. He also sleeps a lot in the show. He admires Hino, like a boy admiring his older sister. Category:Anime and manga characters